Choices
by JMS529
Summary: Post S4 finale fic. Abby and Marshall need to make choices that will affect their relationship.


Author's Notes: Spoilers S4 Not betaed just came to mind while working on another fic. All errors are mine.

**Choices**

It had been a month since Brandi walked out on Peter and Mary had given birth to a little girl and said goodbye to the infant as she turned the baby over to the Templetons. Abby knew exactly that it was one month four hours and thirty seven minutes since that moment had passed. She knew because it was that long that she had to make her decision. It wasn't a hard one for her, but today if Marshall managed to find his way home he would have to make his choice.

She heard the front door open and watched as Oscar ran to greet Marshall.

"Hey boy," Marshall said, as he petted Oscar's head. "Abby."

"In the living room," Abby replied, taking a deep breath.

Marshall walked in and could tell something was bothering her. She could never look him straight in the eyes if there was. They'd had many fights over the last month because of his helping Mary get through giving up her daughter and telling Mark there would be no more chances and it would be better for all involved if he returned to New Jersey.

"What's wrong?" Marshall asked, concerned.

"I was offered a detective job in Dallas today," Abby said.

"You already have a detective's job," Marshall replied, a little confused.

"I accepted the offer. It's larger metropolitan with greater career advancement chances. I would also like to be closer to my family. There's a Marshal office in Dallas; you could transfer there."

"Why didn't you tell me you were thinking about this before? This is something that we should've discussed, Abby."

Abby could hear the frustration in his voice.

"When would we have had a chance to discuss it Marshall? You've been with Mary more often then you've been here. I know that you're trying to help her through a rough time, but you're never home."

"Mary's needed me. She's going through a lot. You know that. I'm her best friend of course I'm going to be there for her. Mark didn't make things any easier on her and she needed help to deal with that and the baby's adoption. This isn't anything that you weren't aware of."

"What about the fact that I need you Marshall? I need you to be home at night with me instead of over at Mary's giving her a shoulder to cry on. We're in a relationship and she sees you more than I do. You need to make a choice here Marshall. I love you and want you to come with me to Texas. We can build a life there without any interference. It would be a great chance for you to advance your career also."

"Have you considered the fact that I want to stay here? I like it here, Abby. What about what I need or want in all of this. The only person who seems to compromise on the things is me. You knew Mary and I are best friends and spend time together. Now because you're jealous of that; you want me to choose between the two of you. That is you forcing me to compromise and manipulating the situation for you to get what you want. What have you given up in this relationship for me?"

"How is that I don't compromise Marshall? I compromise my time with you every time Mary calls. Give me two examples of how I've compromised or manipulated things?" Abby demanded.

"First time, you blackmailed Stan into giving me the day off so we could go to the SPA after I had already told you that I didn't want to. Your second example is when I told you that I had tickets to the Isotopes you said no way that we had to go do the ghost walk. For the record, a lot of Mary's calls are work related. So should I bring up the times I had to compromise my time with you because your job called? You also hang out with some of your friends from the police station so how is that different from me spending time with Mary?"

"I've never been in love with any of the people I hang out with. You were and still are in love with Mary," Abby said, softly.

Marshall stopped at that. He couldn't argue the point and he knew it.

"She doesn't reciprocate those feelings. I care for you a lot Abby."

"I won't be second choice Marshall. I think we both know that is what I am. I'm not so sure Mary doesn't feel the same. If we continue here and she realizes how she feels about you; what would you do? We both know the answer to that. We were fooling ourselves into thinking this could be more. Why did you suggest we move in together?"

"I honestly thought we could make it work."

"I guess we both know now that you were wrong. I'll sign over my name on the title for the house."

"I'll have the realtor list the house on the market. Let me know where to send your half of the money to," Marshall said.

"You're always going to choose her over everyone else. That could end up hurting you more than it already has. Don't spend the rest of your life chasing a dream Marshall. Talk to Mary and find out if she feels the same way. If you don't separate yourself from her so that you don't spend the rest of your life alone."

Marshall just nodded at Abby's words.

"I'll pack some things while you're at work tomorrow. I'll stay out until you're ready to leave. I do love you Abby," Marshall said, wanting her to know it wasn't a lie.

"I know, just not enough. Goodbye Marshall."

"Goodbye, Abby," Marshall replies, placing a kiss on her cheek as he walks to the front door and leaves.

Abby stares at Marshall's back as he leaves. Once the door closes again she let's the tears streak down her face and couldn't help but remember her Grandma's favorite old saying. When one door closes another one opens. Maybe that is why the job in Dallas opened to give her a fresh start. She couldn't stay in Albuquerque and watch as Mary and Marshall developed into something more. Despite the words she told Marshall she had a feeling Mary and Marshall would find their way to each other. She just couldn't be around to watch it happen. It would hurt too much.


End file.
